


The Perfect Storm

by TheAlterMoon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Minor Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Minor Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlterMoon/pseuds/TheAlterMoon
Summary: Sana and Mina first met in an absolutely unexpected way. Their next meeting will probably turn both of their lives upside down whether they like it or not.AU - Sana is a genius hacker and a field agent while Mina is a prodigy BioChemist/Scientist.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written and published this story for a Marvel series fandom years ago but since I really like this concept and the character’s personalities, I will do this for MiSana. And so you may see or notice some Marvel incorporated themes or hints throughout the story. The original story still exists on AO3 and FF.net but under on another account.

**Title: The Perfect Storm** **  
** **Main Pairing: Minatozaki Sana and Myoui Mina** **  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own TWICE, JYPE, etc. Only the story.**

* * *

**"** **_If she was a drink, she'd be single barrel bourbon on ice,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Smooth with a kick, a chill and a burn all at the same time._ ** **"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: You**

“Jeong, what is our current status?” Nayeon asked as she stood beside a wall in front of her partner, Agent Jeongyeon.

“Tracing is still in progress, current status is at 87%, almost there,” Jeongyeon responded “Just need a little more time.” She gave Nayeon a brief glance and trained her eyes back at the small tracking device in her hand.

There have been countless logs of intrusions on the TWICE network over the past few months, easily cracking protected sensitive files. This hacker got the much needed attention when hidden files that a common hacker can never access started getting downloaded and as soon as the leader noticed some familiar patterns on the records, she ordered a retrieval operation for this hacker and assigned Nayeon and Jeongyeon for this special mission.

The said hacker is currently inside their network, opening archived files that they intentionally let her so they can trace the hacker’s location.

“Chaeng, are there other ways to make this faster?” Nayeon asked through her com.

“Sorry, this one is crazy-skilled, I’m lucky enough that I can keep up with this hacker. But doing everything I can, can’t let this one go, of course.” Chaeyoung, their resident computer specialist responded while her brows creased in front of her laptop in concentration.

* * *

Meanwhile in another location, another mission is also on-going.

“Dahyun and I are now in position ma’am.” Mina cautiously voiced through her com.

“Buggy is on the go.” Dahyun’s voice went through and Mina looked at her, confused.

“Buggy?” Jihyo, their leader, asked through the com, confused as well.

“It’s my new gadget, it’s a mini version of what we usually deploy but it’s specifically designed to be invisible to the human eyes, that’s why I’m wearing a certain pair of glasses created solely for it,” Dahyun explained in a matter of fact manner, “good thing is, I also programmed it to go back to the one who controls it and in the worst case scenario, it will self-destruct. It can be an advantage when it gets to our enemies as we can inflict injury on them. Neat huh?” Dahyun grinned smugly.

“O…kay? And how would it help us retrieve the EUO?” Jihyo asked, no idea with the majority of what Dahyun had explained.

“Buggy’s lens is integrated with the glasses that I’m wearing, making me see whatever it sees plus it has a special ray that can scan through objects and upload those data based on the object’s signature, density, radiation—” Dahyun was cut by Jihyo.

“Save it Agent Kim, I’ll leave it up to you two nerds as long as you can retrieve the EUO,” Jihyo paused for a second and added “Be careful both of you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Mina and Dahyun affirmed in unison.

Mina and Dahyun were tasked to go undercover inside a diner near Nayeon’s unit to retrieve a suspected EUO, a codename that stands for Entity of Unknown Origin. A black van is stationed a few blocks from the diner for extraction purposes.

“First, Gun with the Wind and now Buggy?” Mina casually asked Dahyun while attentively looking around.

“What? You can give them better names? I bet you’ll name Buggy something fancy like Microscopic Artificial Intelligence, right?” Dahyun retorted as she kept her head straight as she observed something through her glasses, “Oh wait, you’re right, MAI it is!” she added excitedly.

“First, I didn’t say anything and second, MAI? What’s next? She’s Japanese?” Mina scrunched her face as she noticed someone stood up and went inside the restroom.

“Haha funny Myoui.” Dahyun mocked her partner.

“MyoKim, additional task for you two,” They heard Jihyo commanded through their com, “Observe your location for a suspicious woman with a laptop, our hacker is most probably by herself and will most likely be hidden in an isolated corner of the diner.”

“MyoKim?” Dahyun asked and Mina glared at her.

“Just observe, whatever happens, do not engage, wait for Nayeon, keep me updated if you think you found her. Understood?” Jihyo has a solid voice as she commanded the two Scientists.

“Copy that.” The two responded in unison.

* * *

“Nayeon, I want your team in MyoKim’s location immediately,” Jihyo ordered through their comms, “Jeongyeon, keep on working with Chaeng, I’m sure that hacker would already know that we’re after her and will be on the move in a while, monitor her location if you can.”

“On it.” 

Nayeon and three other agents from the 2Yeon team dropped their current position to head to the diner.

* * *

Mina noticed a girl stood up and got an idea.

“Hey Dahyun, for a while, I’ll just go to the ladies room.” Mina said as she began to stand up.

“This is not the time for that Mina.” Dahyun disagreed.

Mina rolled her eyes and was forced to tell her oblivious partner her plan, “I know, of course, I’m going to check that area for the hacker, you stay here and cover our position, I’ll be back as fast as I can.” 

Dahyun looked at her suspiciously and smiled teasingly “Told you not eat too much before going on a mission.” 

“Shut up.” Mina walked away from the laughing Dahyun and whispered, “Idiot.”

* * *

Mina subtly made a quick glance at the slightly hidden corner near the exit and when she found no one there, she went straight to where she’s really headed.

As soon as Mina stepped inside the ladies room, she tried to check inside one of the cubicles and when found empty, she pretended like it’s dirty by quickly retreating her head and scrunched her nose as if it smelled awful.

The other two cubicles were currently occupied so she walked near the exit facing a wall and grabbed her phone from her pocket so she won’t look suspicious. While fiddling with her phone, she cautiously eyed the people inside. One is in front of the mirror, busy with re-applying her make-up, the other one is fixing her daughter’s dress. She slowly turned her eyes to the direction of the cubicle that she heard just opened and saw a woman slightly taller than her wearing a crimson v-neck shirt that is obviously bigger than her frame tucked in front of her black ripped jeans. The woman stood out because of her slightly messy strawberry-peach hair that Mina thought suited her very well.

She checked if the woman had any bags in her and seeing that there’s none, she was about to turn her attention back to her phone when the other cubicle opened and a blonde woman in a round-neck gray shirt topped with a flannel vest stepped out. This time, the woman has a small purse in her hand but no laptop bags or any sort.

“ _I’m the worst agent at this, I don’t have the skills to point out a target._ ” Mina thought to herself as she let out a small sigh but her focus went out a little when she noticed that her comm has stopped working..

Mina saw the woman with strawberry-peach hair approaching while typing on her phone and stopped near her for a moment and continued walking past Mina heading to the exit.

The woman took a peek at the slightly ajar exit door and saw a woman in a black suit approaching in their direction in a hurry but carefully, she glanced downward and noticed a gun in the woman’s hands. She turned around, carefully observing the area for a possible escape but found nothing. Running out of time as she heard the footsteps outside are nearing the door, she looked around and noticed a shorter woman who is busy fiddling with her phone while scratching something near her ear, standing facing her direction, then a crazy idea struck her.

The woman quickly approached Mina’s direction in a quick manner and stopped in front of her. Noticing a figure in front of her, Mina glanced up from her phone to the woman standing across from her then when their eyes locked—

“I’m sorry about this.” The strawberry-peach haired woman softly shifted their position so her back is now leaning on the wall and Mina’s back is facing the exit door and then the woman kissed Mina in her lips just in time as she heard the door open. She heard Mina gasped sharply so she deepened the kiss to keep her cover.

The strawberry-peach haired woman slowly tilted her head and slightly opened her right eye to take a look at the woman in black suit who just entered. She saw her eyeing the room, her hands holding something on her waist covered by her blazer and assumed it’s a gun, as if looking for something or someone, most probably her.

The other occupants of the ladies room looked at the woman in suit with a confused face. The agent thoroughly looked at the cubicles before turning to leave.

The woman felt Mina awkwardly shifted her foot backwards so she snaked her right arm down Mina’s waist and pulled her even closer to her. She saw the woman in suit retreating back outside and closed the exit door as she left. She squinted her right eye and smiled when she felt Mina respond to the kiss.

Mina felt the woman smile against her lips so her eyes darted open and broke the kiss by pushing the other woman forcefully then stepped back away from the stranger, “Why the hell did you do that?” Her confusion turned to anger.

“Look, it’s nothing personal, rea—” The woman was cut-off.

“You kissed me, of course it’s personal.” Mina has her face scrunched in an angry manner but still managed to keep her voice low.

“Is that why you kissed back?” The woman has a smug smirk on her face as she saw a slight hint of pink on the smaller woman’s cheeks, “Hey, I would like to keep on talking with you but I really have to go now.” And she stormed off the exit and disappeared behind the door.

Mina was left dumbfounded and furious. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment. She didn’t know what had gotten into her because she knew that for a moment back there, she enjoyed the kiss so she responded. But that was immediately replaced with anger as she remembered what the other woman said.

* * *

When Mina exited the ladies room, she saw Dahyun running towards her.

“You said you’ll be back as fast as you can Mina,” the fair-skinned woman stared expectantly at her and sighed when she got no response, “Nayeon’s team ran after someone outside and Jeongyeon came to retrieve the EOU, I had to back her up so I wasn’t able to go after you.”

“My comm stopped working and something happened inside.” Mina explained.

“What happened back there? Have you found the target or you had bowel movement issues?” Dahyun teased as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Mina glared at the other Scientist, “Nothing big, it’s a woman’s thing and you don’t wanna know.” And she started walking towards the diner’s exit.

Dahyun got confused with what Mina said but still followed her, “But I’m also a woman! What are you trying to s--” 

She got cut off when Nayeon showed up.

“Hey you two nerds, come on, we need to get back to HQ, Chou is waiting in the van so hurry up.” then Nayeon left without waiting for the two.

Dahyun stomped repeatedly in frustration and whined about her getting cut off a lot today, “Oh come on, atleast let me finish talking!”

* * *

Back at their HQ, Mina and Dahyun are working in their lab when Chaeyoung went inside.

“Hey there nerds!” Chaeyoung cheerfully greeted as she leaned on one of the tables.

“Oh hey look Mina, the other nerd!” Dahyun greeted back with the same sarcasm.

Mina just shook her head.

“So what brings you here Chaeng?” Mina asked.

“Nothing big, just bringing in the good news that we finally got the hacker.” Chaeyoung answered.

Dahyun stared at Chaeyoung with a baffled face “But why do you look so sad or something?” 

“Do I?” She asked back with a half smile.

* * *

Inside the Interrogation Chamber, a strawberry-peach haired woman is seated and handcuffed in front of a small square aluminum table.

“Why the need to cuff me?” the woman asked. “Is this your new hobby now? Kidnapping people?”

“You were one of our best agents and you can easily get out of our grasp, that’s why.” Jeongyeon answered.

“Well then, you know cuffs won’t work on me.”

“Atleast we will have time to react.” Jihyo smiled at the woman as she placed her right hand on the table.

“Ok, we’re done then, let me go now.” the woman commanded, “I won’t let the authorities know about this.”

“Still as funny as ever. It’s nice to see you too Sana.” Jihyo responded.

Jeongyeon smiled dejectedly when Sana turned her eyes towards her.

“Sana, I know you’re still working on Momo’s case,” Jihyo started, “I am not stupid to not know the reason why you quit and disappeared after what happened.”

“Too late for that.” Sana dismissed.

Jihyo sighed.

“Come on Sana, we just wanted to help you. We’re your friends.” Jeongyeon gently reasoned out.

Sana swiftly glared at Jeongyeon.

“That friendship ended when you chose the organization over Momo, our friend. YOUR friend.” Sana’s voice is stern, trying to control her anger and emphasized the word to both Jihyo and Jeongyeon.

“Yes, you are right Sana, Momo is our friend,” Jihyo calmly confirmed, “That’s why we, the old team, agreed to build a new team to open and investigate Momo’s case while we are still doing the organization’s main objectives.”

Sana furrowed her brows at Jihyo’s words.

“We added some members that will be essential to the new team,” Jihyo continued, “And the team wouldn’t be complete without you Sana.” the leader finishes as she smiles softly at Sana, “So, what do you say?”

Sana just kept her eyes against Jihyo’s eyes as if trying to see some malicious intentions on them then her eyes widened in realization.

“Wait, so it was your intention from the start? I knew it was weird when the network’s security was built as if it knows how I work. It knows where to let me in and how would I find something hidden,” Sana revealed, “Damn it.”

Jihyo gave Sana a smug grin but that smile instantly faded and her face became serious as she crossed her hands on her chest.

“We want to find a closure on Momo as well, Sana. Let us help you and we also need your help. We can’t do this without you. If we want to solve this, you have to come back to us Sana,” Jihyo pleaded, “And I am not asking this as the team’s leader, I am asking this as your friend. As Momo’s friend.”

Sana never left Jihyo’s eyes on her but she never gave a reaction, she didn’t say anything.

“Sana.” Jeongyeon whispered softly.

When Sana still didn’t answer, Jihyo let out another innocent smile.

“Plus, think of this, you are still an excellent hacker with that kind of laptop, imagine what you can do when you have a ‘LEGAL’ access on our network and with the kind of technology that we have. Much faster than having to hide from us, right?” Jihyo offered, “Can you remember working with these tech now?”

Still, Sana just looked at Jihyo and then to Jeongyeon and then back to Jihyo.

“Can you remove these cuffs now?” Sana asked as she pointedly looked at the cuffs binding her hands.

“So is it a deal?” Jihyo smiled widely and Jeongyeon also smiled.

“I’m doing this for Momo.” Sana indirectly answered looking both of them in the eyes.

Jeongyeon removed Sana’s cuffs and placed a hand on the smaller girl’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re back Sana.”

“Meeting in 10. Sana please stay at the lounge for now and Jeong, let the others know. See you in the command center.” Jihyo commanded, back in her leader mode.

* * *

Sana looked around, observing the lounge, sliding her fingers through the decors, scanning her eyes through the wall designs when she noticed something moved from the sofa. It has the backside facing her so she can only see a dark brown hair showing from it.

Sana squinted her eyes and slowly started to approach the person when the owner of the hair stood up. She noticed that it’s a woman and is slightly shorter than her. She was about to call for whoever it was when the woman turned around and faced her with an alluring smile plastered on her face.

Sana stopped in her tracks as she recognized her. She saw the woman’s smile instantly faded and an exasperated expression replaced it.

“You!” Sana said while pointing at her and Mina pointing to the other woman as well, and yelled, both at the same time.


	2. The Inflictor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's Chapter 2. I hope you will like it! I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Just kinda busy with work. Hope everyone is okay. Stay at home and stay safe.

**Title: The Perfect Storm**  
**Pairing: Minatozaki Sana and Myoui Mina**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.**

* * *

_**“She's Sunday drive meets high-speed chase** _  
_**She ain't just a song, she's the whole mixtape.”** _

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Inflictor**

“What are you doing here?” Mina asked with a stern voice.

Sana placed her hand on her hip and smirked “Well, I could ask you the same thing.”

“Well, I work here.” Mina answered confidently.

“Ohh, so that’s why you were at the diner,” the realization dawned on Sana while her smirk still plastered on her face, “You were an undercover agent. I must say you did great, I seriously didn’t have a clue,” she teased “With all the other women inside the restroom, and it’s you I happen to kiss. And then now, I found out that I would be working with you, it must be fate.” she winked at Mina.

“It’s not fate!” Mina scrunched her face, “It’s an accident,” she stated with a nod as a matter of factly, “Fate suggests that our lives are already written and can never be changed however we may want it to be. I believe in the existence of choice.”

“Well, either way, I’m still glad it happened,” Sana squinted her eyes at how Mina can be nervously adorable and confidently sexy at the same time and then grinned at her after she’s done with her trivial admonition making Mina scrunch her face then lower her head in discomfort, “And if you really strongly believe in the power of choice then if given the chance of it happening again for the first time, it’s still going to be you who I’ll choose to kiss.” Sana grinned teasingly.

Mina can’t say that those words weren't able to warm her heart. It hit her heart so bad she felt her stomach flutter. Her brain wasn’t able to function for a while and there was silence, she can’t form any coherent comebacks and even Science can’t help her right now. But there is something undoubtedly obvious in that scenario — the scarlet tint on her cheeks.

Then something suddenly snapped at her. She looked at Sana and thought, “ _This person would kiss anyone at any given circumstances especially when ‘those circumstances’ are at her disadvantage then tease the person about it and then casually talk about it like it’s a normal thing that happens every day. This woman certainly is dubious and appalling. I should never fall for everything that she says._ ”

“I’m Sana,” The strawberry-peach head woman held her hand forward to Mina, “and I’m sorry for kissing you, not that I’m sorry I kissed you, oh you know what I mean.” she flung her other hand upwards for having trouble at explaining.

Mina squinted her eyes at Sana carefully examining her behavior then looked directly at the taller woman’s eyes, “I’m Myoui Mina,” then she trained her eyes at Sana’s hand and hesitated a little before she raised her own hand forward, “And I’m still mad about the kiss.”

“And nice to meet you too?” Sana raised her eyebrows and Mina tilted her head with an inquisitive look.

“Hey, I said I was sorry,” Sana sincerely repeated her apology, “like really sorry, come on, you have to believe me.”

“I am certainly not going to fall for your obnoxious shenanigans.” Mina stated with conviction.

“Is that a challenge? Seriously?” Sana chuckled and lowered her hand beside her.

“I see you’re getting along so well,” Jeongyeon’s voice was heard from the entrance, she was leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed and her usual smile drawn to her face. Mina jumped a little and Sana looked at her and smirked.

“Yeah, she likes me very much,” Sana responded to Jeongyeon, still smirking then looked at Mina who visibly glared at her in return.

Jeongyeon laughed at Mina’s reaction and the Scientist turned her glare at her.

“The others are already in the command center,” Jeongyeon straightened up and turned around to head to the command center’s direction.

Sana proceeded to follow Jeongyeon, leaving Mina a few inches behind her. She then suddenly turned around to face the shorter woman.

“Myoui Mina,” Sana whispered and the Scientist raised her head to look at Sana, “Challenge accepted.” before she went inside the center.

Mina scrunched her face and breathed a “Bloody hell.” before following Jeongyeon and Sana inside the command center.

* * *

“Looks like everyone is here so let’s start,” Jihyo said as everyone took their positions around the TableGram, a Holo engineered table, “So, as the majority of you know, Sana, will be re-joining our new team, TWICE, as a core member,” the big-eyed leader paused for a while to look at each members before continuing, “And for those who don’t know, Sana is one of the original founding members of ONCE, our old team. She’s one of the best agents in the whole org both in and out of the field. She is also by far the best Hacker and Computer specialist I know.”

Mina, shocked by the new information about the not-so-newcomer, glanced at Sana and when the latter noticed, smirked at her in return. Mina glared at her before she turned her eyes back to Jihyo.

Sana tried to keep her laughter at Mina’s reaction but failed when a snort came out instead. Everyone including Jihyo looked at her with a puzzled expression.

“Is there something funny, Sana?” Jihyo asked.

“Oh, no no, sorry, I’m just trying to keep myself from sneezing, don’t mind me,” Sana answered with a straight face, “Carry on.”

Nayeon, who saw Sana and Mina’s silent exchange, just smirked to suppress her laughter.

“And so, just in time with Sana’s arrival on our team, she will be in charge due to her knowledge with the person involved for this mission.” Jihyo’s statement piqued Sana’s interest as the latter looked at her with a serious expression.

Jihyo looked directly into Sana’s eyes, “Your team will go undercover inside The Melting.” 

“What?” Sana furrowed her brows at Jihyo’s words, “I can’t do that!”

“Yes, you can and you will,” Jihyo countered, “And you will surely change your mind when I give you the details.”

Sana just looked at her with a puzzled look.

“You have no choice Sana and believe me you would want to do this instead of the other members or JYPD.” Jihyo tried to convince the taller woman.

“Just give me the details.” Sana dismissed and Jihyo smiled at this.

“Alright team, we’re done here, go back to your positions,” Jihyo commanded, “Chaeng, Chou, Myoui and Kim, you four stay.”

Only Mina and Dahyun exchanged glances, Chaeyoung just shrugged and obeyed the leader and Tzuyu had no reaction, her expression is as stoic as always.

* * *

“Okay, shoot.” Sana turned to Jihyo.

“So, The Melting is an underground hacker’s organization who portrays themselves as the normal people’s hero. Hacking politicians, the so-called corrupt government agencies accounts, so on and so forth.” Jihyo started.

The round-eyed woman placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

“Sana,” Jihyo paused, “A person inside The Melting has been working with Moonbyul on manufacturing a bio-weapon. And of course, as you already know, Moonbyul’s company has no problems creating high tech dangerous bio-weapons.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sana answered.

“Turns out the weapon is designed to inflict pain to the target, can be used for torture or worst, kill them.” Jihyo continued as the other three people in the room just silently listened.

“And how did you get this info?” Sana asked.

“Chaeng.” Jihyo swiftly answered and Sana briefly looked at Chaeyoung before she looked back at Jihyo.

“I’ve been keeping tabs of The Melting since you began infiltrating our network.” Chaeyoung kept her eyes at Sana but the latter didn’t respond.

“So,” Sana paused to contemplate a little, “Who is it?”

“Name is Eunha,” Jihyo noticed that Sana became stiff at the mention of the name, “We don’t have any info other than that name, I’m sure it’s not her real name, and we tried hard to get more info but the person just doesn’t exist anywhere, no records, no anything. But we think that she is the leader.”

“You won’t get any more info other than that,” Sana looked at both Jihyo and Chaeyoung, “Because she doesn’t have one.”

“So you really know her?” For the first time, Mina’s voice was heard.

“Yeah, we got a little history.” Sana answered with a smirk making the shorter girl frown.

“Sana, I don’t know what is your deal with this person or who she is to you but either way, if this weapon undergoes mass production, a lot of people’s lives will be in danger,” Jihyo voiced out, “including her.”

Silence filled the room.

“So what do you say? Our team or we’ll leave it up to JYPD? And as you know, their way is not really,” Jihyo paused, “fun.”

Sana looked at the TableGram intently trying to think through with the information. And after a moment, Sana spoke.

“I’m in.”

“Alright, mission is a go, plan is settled. Chaeng,” Jihyo’s leader mode switched on, “you’re paired up with Sana for this mission.”

“But ma’am, Chaeyoung isn’t a field agent right?” Dahyun opened, “And both I and Mina as well. I think Agent Chou is the perfect choice to be uh, ah,” Dahyun pointed at Sana, in which the other girl squinted her eyes at the Scientist, “her partner.”

“Minatozaki Sana.” Sana said, looking at Dahyun.

“Uh eh?” Dahyun asked.

“You don’t seem to know my name,” Sana answered, “so I’m telling you.”

“So Agent Minatozaki?” Dahyun asked with her brows furrowed.

Sana laughed at the awkward woman beside Mina, “No need for that, just call me Sana.”

Dahyun smiled awkwardly at the taller woman across her and looked back at Jihyo.

“I don’t question your decisions ma’am but I agree with Dahyun on this one.” Mina backed Dahyun up.

“Chaeng is a computer specialist and a hacker as well, same with Sana,” Jihyo answered, “you two are genius scientists, put the puzzles together and they know how to work it out, they have worked together before.”

“What about these two nerds?” Chaeng asked, smiling, this time questioning the other two’s capabilities as she felt a little offended at the duo’s opinions.

“Good question,” Jihyo answered with her usual smile, “Kim is an engineer, she can easily identify the specs of the weapon or weapons and examine it to our advantage,” Jihyo explained while everyone is listening intently, “Myoui is a BioChemist, she will know the substances, chemicals and projectiles used in the weaponries.”

Sana smirked at the newly-gained information about Mina and she seemed impressed.

“Excuse me ma’am,” Mina raised her index finger, “What if the substances used are of alien technology?” Sana shot her head back to look at their leader and raised one of her eyebrows waiting for Jihyo to respond.

“And that’s the most important part of your role inside Agent Myoui,” Jihyo answered with a serious face, “I need you there to confirm if Moonbyul uses alien tech for her weaponries, if ever that’s true, I need you to upload some samples and that’s where our part intercede.”

“That sounds dangerous.” Dahyun reacted.

“It is,” Jihyo confirmed, “Sana, you know your way around there, I’ll have to trust you on this. The success of this mission could save billions of lives. And lastly, Chaeng and MyoKim’s lives are in your hands, keep them safe inside. Is that clear?” Jihyo stared straight at Sana’s eyes.

Sana held Jihyo’s stare for a good while then she glanced at Chaeyoung and then at the two Scientist’s in front of her who were also staring straight back at her. 

Dahyun moved her gaze to the TableGram as she sighed while Mina kept her eyes planted on the hacker. And for the first time in Sana’s life, she saw someone’s eyes directed at her with absolute trust. An unrelenting trust that no one has ever given her. She had never experienced someone look at her like that. Jihyo places her trust in her but her eyes can’t lie. Heck even Momo has doubts in her eyes sometimes. And with that, she felt a new wave of energy rush inside her veins.

“Yeah sure, I’ll protect these bunch of nerds with my life,” Sana smiled teasingly at the three, “if that’s what you mean.”

And with that, Sana got three pairs of eyes sending daggers through her direction and she chuckled softly at their reactions.

“Chaeng, come here!” Sana opened her arms wide with a playful grin on her face.

Chaeyoung happily smiled making her dimples show and skipped her way towards Sana to hug her, “I missed you so much Sana-unnie!”

“I missed you too little cub!” Sana broke the hug, “Good work with the hack-off against me Chaeng. You almost got me.”

“You know I can never win against you.” Chaeyoung responded with a pout.

Sana smiled and ruffled the cub’s hair showing her affection, “Someday Chaeng, someday.”

“We’ll train together again right, Sana-unnie?” The small cub asked.

“Just like old times.” Sana answered with a sincere smile.

Mina was speechless at the sight happening in front of her. That personality that Mina didn’t know about Sana. The Scientist didn’t notice but a warm smile is slowly forming in her face.

“Chou,” Jihyo called Tzuyu’s name with a smile on her face from Sana and Chaeyoung’s interaction, “Extraction. You know what to do.”

Tzuyu just nodded once, her face still void of reactions.

* * *

Sana got Chaeyoung, Mina and Dahyun inside The Melting without any hassle.

“How did you do that?” Dahyun asked, partly amazed and partly curious.

“The power of my charms,” Sana smirked at Dahyun and darted her eyes towards Mina when she heard the woman chuckle, “It’s so powerful, it can make someone kiss back.” Her smirk grew when she saw Mina’s body tensed and her skin flushed a little.

“I don’t know what you mean by that?” Dahyun furrowed her brows at the tension between the two women.

“Of course you don’t.” Sana’s smirk turned to a full-blown grin when Mina glared at her.

“Sana!” 

The four of them turned their heads at the same time to where the voice came from.

“Eunha.” Sana smiled.

“Good to see you back!” Eunha greeted, “Well, well, who are these three little flowers here?”

“They are my new underlings, Dahyun is my fluffy engineer friend.” Sana started the introduction.

Dahyun eyed Sana at the description and the latter smiled teasingly at her in return.

“This is Mina, my adorable Scientist little cutie.” Sana is trying to suppress her laughter at their reactions, especially Mina, who wanted to badly disagree with the pet name Sana gave her.

Chaeyoung is also trying to keep her laughter when Sana introduces her.

“And Chaeyoung here is my under underling,” Sana grinned when the short-haired girl cringed a little, “she’s also a hacker.”

“Oh really?” Eunha smiled at Chaeyoung, “it would be a blast if you join us Chaeyoung.”

“And this is Eunha,” Sana introduced the girl beside her, “my closest companion after I left my former group.”

Eunha chuckled, “And her bestest lover.”

Mina squinted her eyes at the new information and whispered, “lover huh,” earning Sana’s glance in a very teasing manner, “ _She has a lover yet she dared kiss me. Dubious._ ” Mina thought to herself.

“Anyway, sorry to be rude but I really have to go now,” Eunha placed a light kiss on Sana’s cheek in front of them, “good to see you again Sana, and nice to meet all of you! Sana’s the best in this group when it comes to computers so consider yourself lucky, let’s hang out next time.”

Eunha left and Sana stepped closer next to Mina, “aren’t you the jealous one?” she elbowed the Scientist and chuckled at her, “don’t worry, she’s actually not my lover.”

Mina sharply glared at the taller woman, “Did I ask?” earning a heartful laugh from Sana.

“Okay, this is the real deal now. I’m not entirely sure when Eunha will be back so we have to make it quick and discreet, okay? We don’t have much time so let’s get to work.” Sana commanded.

* * *

This is where Eunha keeps all of the group’s important possessions, it is a secured place so our comms will not work in here,” Sana briefed, “it will be a great disadvantage especially since we can’t contact Tzuyu for extraction if anything happens so that’s another reason why we have to make it as fast as we can.”

Sana is the most and probably the only person in this room who has experience in field operations so she needs to double her focus. She needed to protect these people.

“Chaeng, you’re in charge of the security, make us invisible to their network, okay? You know your way through their network so I trust you on this.” Sana instructed, “But be careful, okay?”

Chaeyoung smiled, “I got you Sana-unnie.”

“Dahyun, you can search here, it’s mostly hardwares and prototypes so you’ll know your way around, let me know if you find something, Mina and I will just be on the other side, okay?”

“Got it.”

“Okay, you and me,” Sana turned to Mina, “I’ll work through this section and you take that section, okay? Upload the samples of unfamiliar substances using this device.”

Mina nodded at Sana and took the device from the hacker.

“Dahyun, Mina, our main goal is to find the weapon, do not focus too much on other things, understand?”

“Copy that.” 

After about an hour and a half, the group is still busy working through their assigned tasks and having the security all setup, Chaeyoung also helped in finding the weapon. They were halfway through when they heard someone speak somewhere inside the room. All of them turned their heads to where the voice came from.

“Is this what you are looking for?” It’s Eunha holding up a gun with a glowing red light around it, “Uh Chaeyoung isn’t it? Correct me if I’m wrong.” Sana knew that Eunha hadn't figured out yet that Chaeyoung is not alone.

Eunha walked past Chaeyoung and the younger hacker held her breath following the other woman’s every move, “You know, I really don’t trust people so-”

Eunha pointed the gun at Chaeyoung and the latter gasped a little. And this is when Sana decided to intervene.

“Does that include me Eunha-chan?” Sana’s voice startled the organization's leader as she appeared from behind the cabinets along with Mina.

“Sana? You’re into this too?” Eunha looked at her with a confused expression, “Why?”

“Yes, I am,” Sana answered calmly, “because I care for you and for what you might do. You are going to create a very dangerous weapon Eunha, a weapon that can hurt a lot of people or worse, hurt yourself in the process. Seriously? What has gotten into you?”

“Like I’ve said, I don’t trust people, especially those people who are trying to destroy our group,” Eunha explained, “destroy us.”

“Us?” Sana asked in confusion.

  
Eunha has the weapon still pointed at Chaeyoung who is standing at a distance between Eunha and the two women. Mina is a few steps ahead from Sana.

Dahyun quietly stepped behind the shelves away from Eunha’s sight and started to find a way outside the room to contact Tzuyu.

“Eunha, lower the gun, point it away from Chaeyoung please.” Sana requested calmly.

Eunha stared at Sana for a few moments then moved her hand upwards now pointing the gun directly at Chaeyoung’s heart.

“What are you doing? Drop that!” Sana raised her voice a little.

“I’m doing this for us Sana. Now no one will dare to go against us. Our group will be invincible.” Eunha snickered, “And you will be mine, finally.”

Eunha shrugged her shoulder and thrust the weapon forward making Chaeyoung back away a little with her arms flung upwards for defense. When Eunha moved the weapon again, Mina stepped forward a little, her face resonating fear for the younger woman. She wanted to help her but afraid that if she moved, Eunha would shoot Chaeyoung.

“Fun fact, I call this weapon the Inflictor,” Eunha said, “Do you know what does it do? It releases a modified AI bug that implants itself on your skin to your flesh . It’s like a cyborg spider and it’s legs will prick your skin to attach itself then jolts of immense pain will endlessly rush inside you starting from where it is attached slowly creeping up to your whole body.” Eunha slowly described the function of the weapon pointed at Chaeyoung.

“We will be indestructible Sana! We can get what we want!” Eunha glanced at Sana shortly before turning back to Chaeyoung, “I can give you anything you want!” The Melting’s leader emphasized the ‘I’.

“Come here Sana,” Eunha spoke, “don’t be afraid.” as she pointed to the space beside her.

Sana looked at Chaeyoung who is alternating her glances between her and Eunha, then Sana turned to look at Mina who in turn looked at her as well with pleading eyes. Sana directed her eyes back to Eunha and started walking towards her direction.

“What are you doing?” Mina asked when she saw Sana walk past her, “Sana!”

Sana didn’t budge, the hacker slowly walked towards Eunha and stopped just a few inches between the org leader and Chaeyoung then stared straight into Eunha’s eyes carefully inspecting them.

Mina took a step forward and Eunha yelled at her, “Don’t you move lady! Or I’ll shoot your friend.” Sana furrowed her eyes in anger and disgust, she can’t believe she trusted this person for years.

“I don’t need people like you doing things for me,” Sana spoke with a hoarse voice, “If I want something, I can and I will get it by myself.”

Eunha looked at her with disbelief in her eyes, “What?”

Sana used that moment to lunge forward and thrust herself to Eunha making her stumble a little backwards. The org leader recovered pretty quickly and blocked Sana’s next attack.

“Sana stop!” Eunha yelled, “I don’t wanna hurt you so move!”

Sana didn’t listen and tried to knock the weapon off of Eunha’s grasp but failed. Sana was about to attack again when Eunha pressed something on her watch.

Sana’s watch started to send currents on her arms abruptly stopping her in her tracks.

“Chaeyoung, run!” Sana shouted while trying to remove the bugged watch from her wrist.

Mina was frozen in her place and Chaeyoung didn’t waste any time and started to run. Eunha cursed as she stepped backwards trying to aim at the younger hacker. Sana was able to remove the watch from her wrist and threw it away.

“Chaeyoung!” Mina shouted from her position as she saw the gun aimed at the younger woman making Sana look at her.

Sana calculated the distance between her and Eunha and figured out that she won’t make it to disarm the other woman in time.

“Damn it!” Sana sprinted then jumped when Eunha pulled the trigger blocking Chaeyoung and taking the shot instead.

“No! Sana!” Eunha yelled and raised her hands to her head. She looked at Chaeyoung's directions and shouted, “It should have been you and not Sana!” 

Sana landed with a loud thud and curved on the floor groaning in pain.

“Sana!” Mina gasped sharply at seeing Sana take the shot for Chaeyoung literally jumping, shielding the younger hacker. She covered her mouth and instinctively ran towards Sana’s direction.

Eunha has lost her mind, she furiously went after Chaeyoung leaving Sana on the floor. When the cub was able to exit the room, her comms started working and tried to contact Tzuyu but she wasn’t responding.

Mina kneeled beside Sana and gently touched her, “Sana, hey Sana.”

“Sana? Where is she?” Tzuyu came running towards Sana and Mina’s side, “Kim contacted me about what was happening so I left my position to help you.”

“Eunha went after Chaeng, go!” Sana groaned in pain, “She’s still holding the weapon so whatever happens, don’t get shot.”

Tzuyu looked at Mina and when the Scientist nodded, she stood up and ran to save Chaeyoung.

“Where did you get shot, Sana?” Mina asked while carefully looking. She doesn’t want to move Sana unless she knows where she got shot.

“I think I got shot in my left arm, it stings like hell,” Sana winced in pain “I’m not sure, I can feel my heart constrict in pain so it’s either my heart or my arm, I can’t breathe.” her eyes are slowly fluttering close.

“Sana! Don’t close your eyes…oh no…Sana!” Mina shifted Sana on her back and saw a spider-like chip attached on her left arm blinking a red light.

“Mina,” Sana’s voice is like a whisper and Mina looked at her with a worried expression “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Mina is trying her best to stay calm, the real deal is totally different from her training, “Hang in there, Sana.”

“I failed. I wasn’t able to protect Chaeng, maybe Dahyun too,” Sana gulped “and you.”

“What are you talking about? You jumped in without second thoughts to save Chaeyoung and got shot!” Mina yelled in a hushed tone “Don’t be ridiculous Sana and don’t die on me, we still have that stupid challenge!” 

Sana laughed at that and resulted in a wince of pain. Mina flinched when she heard the door burst open and seeing Dahyun running towards their direction, she sighed in relief “Oh thank Godjihyo, Dubu!”

“What’s her condition?” Dahyun kneeled down beside Sana and carefully inspected the blinking bug on her arm.

“She’s in a bad shape Dubu, we need to get that out from her or her body will collapse from tremendous pain, she told me she can’t breathe and if she pass out from the lack of oxygen, she can sustain permanent brain damage or even die.” Mina explained in a rushed manner.

Dahyun held Sana’s arm and carefully examined the spider-like thing. She grabbed something from her vest and placed it on the blinking red light, “It uses mainly electron particles so we just need to discharge it temporarily, but getting it out of Sana’s arm,” she looked at Mina, “I’ll leave that up to you but you need to hurry as it will reactivate again if it charged up,” she proceeded when she saw Mina nodded.

“Dubu, give me your vest.” Mina ordered and Dahyun removed her jacket and handed it to her.

Mina looked around but couldn’t find something sharp. She grabbed her phone and smashed it and picked a shard long enough to slice the bug out of Sana’s arms.

“Okay Sana, it will hurt so be ready, just breathe.” Mina warned and proceeded with the operation.

* * *

Sana mumbled as she blinked her eyes open adjusting to the brightness of her surroundings.

“You’re awake.” Sana heard someone speak.

“Mina? What happened?” Sana tried to sit up by using her arms as a support but winced and fell back on the bed. She looked at her arm covered in bandages.

“Careful Sana, you will open your wounds,” Mina helped her to lie down comfortably, “you saved us Sana, that’s what happened.”

“Is Chaeng okay? Did Eunha get her?” Sana asked in a worried tone, clutching at her arms.

“The sedative I gave you must have worn off, ” Mina sat back in the chair beside Sana’s bed, “Chaeyoung is perfectly fine, no scratches. Dahyun is okay, she helped me get the bug out of your arm, Tzuyu was able to capture Eunha.”

“And Eunha?” Sana asked.

“She’s in the Isolation Room.” Mina answered.

There is an awkward silence inside the bunk and Mina decided to ask something, breaking the ice.

“Why did you do that?”

“Do what exactly?” Sana asked in return.

“Jumped in to save Chaeyoung, you risked your life without second thoughts.” Mina explained, still puzzled.

“I told Jihyo I’ll keep you nerds safe with my life. Well, if you were listening.” Sana chuckled then frowned when she realized that Mina didn’t buy it by raising one of her eyebrows.

“Alright, alright! Just trying to avoid the drama,” Sana averted her gaze from Mina, “Chaeng is an important person in my life. I’m her mentor and I’ve looked after her since we met. I promised myself to take care of her.” she paused and sighed deeply, “and seeing Chaeng almost get shot in my presence, something from my past flashed right through my eyes, someone I wasn’t able to save. And I will never let that happen to Chaeng. And to anyone here. Never again.”

Mina’s heart melted right at that moment. It’s like seeing a whole new person before her very eyes. “ _Like I’ve known her for a very long time._ ” she thought to herself. 

But certainly, Sana caught Mina’s attention, the difference now, it’s in a wonderful way and it doesn’t involve a shocking kiss in a public restroom.

“Can you move closer for a moment, I have something to say.” Sana requested with a straight face.

“Sure, what’s that?” Mina leaned in a bit near Sana’s face.

Sana kissed Mina’s cheek. Mina swiftly turned her face so they are now looking at each other very closely. Mina blushed and moved away to lean back in her chair as she covered the cheek that Sana kissed with her hand.

“What was that for?” Mina asked, faking annoyance.

“It’s a thank you.” Sana smiled at her teasingly.

“Well, you could have just said thank you.” Mina’s face is still a shade of red.

“But you were jealous when Eunha kissed me.” Sana teased again.

“I was not jealous!” Mina turned red and seemingly annoyed at Sana again.

Sana just grinned at her “ _Nervously adorable and confidently sexy._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and my other stories. Hope you'll stick til the end. Hope you'll comment as well.


End file.
